Thomas' Christmas Tree
by AaronCottrell97
Summary: Following the rediscovery of the original No. 1 engine, Glynn the Coffeepot Engine, Thomas recollects on his first Christmas on Sodor, and how he tried to show Gordon the spirit of Christmas and what the holiday is really about.


It was Christmas Eve on Sodor and Thomas had recently rediscovered a very old friend back when he first came to Sodor…an engine called Glynn.

Glynn was the No. 1 before Thomas and was a "Coffeepot Engine." An engine with a boiler that pointed vertically like a real coffee pot. Marion had been working on the line and she had noticed a pair of eyes through the trees. She thought it was a talking Christmas tree. When Thomas heard about it, he went to see for himself. When he learned it was Glynn, the two were reunited after Glynn had passed the torch of running the branch line onto Thomas.

 _"Oh! You're the coffeepot engine I replaced all those years ago, but you were on a siding near Ffarquhar Station last time I saw you?"_

 _"I was shunted here, there and everywhere before everyone finally forgot about me."_

 _"I'm sorry I forgot you! Uh..."_

 _"Glynn. My name's Glynn and you're Thomas aren't you? How are you doing on my old branch line?"_

 _"Fine, thank you, Glynn."_

 _"Oh, yes! Being useful always makes an engine feel good!"_

When Percy told them the Fat Controller would be coming to see Marion's "talking Christmas tree", the two tank engines secretly took Glynn, who was convinced that the Fat Controller would scrap him, to a small shed hoping he would be safe there…but they still feared that the Fat Controller would scrap him as Glynn was so old and unused.

Luckily, Thomas told Sir Robert Norramby about Glynn the next morning and he sent Glynn to the Steamworks to be restored and repainted. The Fat Controller came by and revealed that the Earl had requested Glynn to be restored, to which he agreed. Much to Thomas' joy and relief, the Fat Controller had no intention of scrapping Glynn, but giving him a chance to attend the Earl's Christmas Party at Ulfstead Castle.

This Christmas Eve, Thomas was delivering a train of coal to Harwick Station. It looked quite different in winter. He hoped Ryan and Daisy would enjoy Christmas on this new branch line. As he idled at the station, he could hear a rustling sound. He looked and saw some people setting up a Christmas tree.

"Merry Christmas," he said to the people. The people replied with a wave and a smile.

Just then, Thomas heard a familiar whistle. Thomas looked and saw a purple engine pulling up beside him. It was Ryan, the goods engine for the Harwick Branch Line.

"Merry Christmas, Thomas," he beamed as he stopped at the platform.

"Merry Christmas, Ryan," replied Thomas.

"I'm excited, Thomas," said Ryan. "This will be my first Christmas on Sodor, and the first one this branch line will celebrate since it was built."

Thomas looked at the Christmas tree as it was set up on the station, and his mind began to fill with some thoughts…

* * *

Later that day, Thomas had finished his jobs and went to the Steamworks to visit Glynn. When he arrived, Glynn looked like a new engine. His new red paint glimmered and his boiler was polished and oiled well. Glynn was now doing operation tests by moving back and forth slowly and carefully, checking for any issues with his overhaul.

"Glynn!" called Thomas. "You're moving again!"

"Yes, Thomas. I am," smiled Glynn. "It's like I was never left on a siding for many years. This is wonderful."

"I'm just happy you're going to be really useful again," said Thomas. "It was so joyful meeting you again."

Just then, Victor came by to give Glynn an announcement. "Glynn, my friend. We only have a few more final inspections to run with you. After that, you will be ready to take the Fat Controller to the Earl's Christmas party at the castle."

"Thank you, Victor, I can't thank you and your men enough for this," said Glynn.

"Glynn," beamed Thomas. "Percy and I will present at the party. We'll be right there, waiting for you."

"I can't wait, Thomas!" Glynn said joyfully. "It will be my first proper Christmas in so many years! Oh, I simply can't wait!"

Seeing how happy and excited Glynn was made Thomas' thoughts wonder again. It made him begin to remember something…

Thomas came back to Tidmouth Sheds and could hear the engines talking about Glynn's restoration. They all looked and sounded happy. Toby was there for once for the Christmas cheer. Thomas looked at Emily and felt a little better seeing her lovely smile. But Thomas looked closer and saw Gordon looking rather stressed.

"Oh...each and every year, the express never gets any easier at Christmas. More and more passengers everyday," he groaned. That made Thomas start to remember something he hadn't told Emily…or Percy and Toby.

"Well, look on the bright side, Gordon, at least now you have Connor and Caitlin to help at this time of year, you only have to go as far Vicarstown instead of going to the Mainland and back each time," said Henry.

"Well...that does alleviate some of the stress," admitted Gordon.

Percy was confused. "What does alleviate mean?" he asked. "It means to make something easier to deal with," said Emily sweetly. Thomas backed into the berth next to Emily. She was happy to see Thomas again.

"Thomas, how was your day?" she asked. But Thomas was too busy looking at the sheds. His thoughts were still clouding his mind.

"Thomas?" Emily asked a little louder. "How did your day go?"

"Oh, sorry, Emily," said Thomas. "My day was pretty good. I was just thinking."

"About what?" asked Emily.

"I was remembering my first Christmas on Sodor ever," said Thomas. Edward smiled fondly. "I remember that Christmas very well."

"Oh yeah," said Henry and James. "Yes..." murmured Gordon quietly.

Then Thomas got an idea. "Percy, Toby, Emily?" he said. "Would you like to hear the story about my first Christmas. I'm sure you'd love it, Emily."

"Of course, Thomas," she said. "I'd love to hear your story."

"So would we," said Percy and Toby. So Thomas began, and this is the story he told…

* * *

Thomas had just been rescued from a big pile of snow by Terence the Tractor after the little tank engine damaged his snowplough too much to wear. Terence was a tractor who Thomas didn't like at first, thinking his "caterpillar," wheels were ugly. Thomas also thought he was very clever without a snowplough, but after he couldn't escape the pile of snow himself, he thought Terence was wonderful to get him out.

"Thank you, Terence. I have to admit, your caterpillar tracks are splendid! And I'll never call them ugly again," said Thomas.

"And I hope you'll learn to wear your snowplough in future," replied Terence. "Remember, you have to be sensible if you want to stay safe." Soon Terence left and Thomas was now able to head home.

"I hope you'll be sensible now, Thomas," said his driver. "I'll try," promised Thomas as he puffed slowly away.

"I hope for your sake you do try to be sensible, Thomas," said Annie sternly. "Quite right, simply unacceptable behaviour!" agreed Clarabel.

As he made his way back to the station, Thomas was feeling very silly over all the mistakes he made even after he earned his Branch Line. He left his guard behind after Henry ran late, he got fish caught in his boiler and now he got stuck in the snow after he thought he was so clever. After all that, Thomas wanted to redeem himself and prove he could be really useful. He knew he was new to Sodor and had a lot to learn, but he didn't want to be troublesome or bothersome anymore.

As he returned to Knapford Station, his misery suddenly disappeared as he remembered…Christmas would come soon and it would be his first Christmas on Sodor. But he saw that everyone around him was not as merry as he was. Gordon stopped by to pick up passengers for the express, also known as the _"Wild Nor' Wester"_. He didn't look very merry at all.

"Hello, Gordon!" whistled Thomas. "Christmas is coming."

But Gordon didn't reply. All he did was frown and grunt. "Hmph!" Then his guard's whistle blew and he sped off again. Thomas felt miserable again. More so when the Fat Controller approached him, looking very cross.

"Thomas! You are a very naughty engine! Whether or not you don't like your snowplough, it is essential for all engines to wear one when it snows for their own safety. I will not tolerate any engine deliberately damaging their snowplough just to avoid wearing it!"

"Yes, sir. I'm sorry, sir," said Thomas sadly.

"I should think so! You will stay in the yard and shunt trucks while your line is being cleared, and once your snowplough has been mended, you will wear it everyday for the rest of the holidays, and no complaining, do I make myself clear, Thomas?"

"Yes, sir," replied Thomas, and he watched the Fat Controller walk back to his office. Thomas sadly shunted Annie and Clarabel into their shed and went about shunting trucks into their proper sidings. Being in the yard made Thomas even more upset. He had worked so hard to escape from these yards and now, because of silly mistake after silly mistake he was back in the dull, small shunting yard, instead of being on his branch line.

He was later asked to take some empty trucks to Brendam Docks to collect a shipment of coal. On the way he stopped at Wellsworth Station for a drink, where Edward was waiting for his passengers.

"Thomas? Are you alright?" asked Edward. "You look a little troubled."

"Christmas is coming soon, Edward," said Thomas. "I'm rather excited, but it seems that many around me aren't noticing…especially not Gordon. I tried to greet him, but he didn't reply…or even smile."

Edward knew that this time of year was very busy. More people were on holiday and more trains had to be delivered…especially for presents.

"Gordon has to work very hard at this time," he explained. "He has to bring many people home for Christmas…and it doesn't give him much time to really enjoy the holidays."

"Oh..." said Thomas quietly and puffed away. Thomas brought his trucks to the docks, once they were full of coal he delivered them to the stations along the Main Line. Thomas was happy that he was helping to provide warmth for people in the stations by bringing them coal, but he was still very upset about making so many silly mistakes and the lack of Christmas spirit. After he delivered coal to Vicarstown he ran back round to return to Knapford.

When Thomas returned to Knapford Station with the last of the coal, he saw it was wonderfully decorated with streamers, lights, ribbons and holly-sprigs. It looked just like Christmas as he imagined. But he felt disappointed again as he remembered…Tidmouth Sheds wasn't decorated at all, but everywhere else was. At that moment, James arrived with a small tree for Knapford to decorate too.

"Oh…if only we had a tree back home. I'd love that…and Gordon would too," whispered Thomas.

As he pondered this thought, his eyes fell on another Christmas tree that was already decorated. His eyes stared at the bottom and slowly looked up. He saw lights curling neatly around the tree, different coloured glass Christmas baubles and tinsel. Then when he looked at the top, he saw something rather interesting. It looked like a woman…with big white wings. Thomas had only seen stars being put on top of Christmas trees. He stared at the figure, trying to figure out what it could be. Just then, Edward stopped by the station.

"Edward? What's that figure, on the tree?" asked Thomas.

Edward looked up and explained. "That is an angel figure, Thomas. They are supposedly the most beautiful beings in existence."

"An angel…" whispered Thomas. "Can we find any angels?" he asked, but then James laughed. "Don't be silly, Thomas, angels don't exist, they're only in old stories. You must have hit that snowdrift too hard."

This made Thomas cross, he didn't want to be reminded of what happened only a few hours ago and he most certainly didn't want to be teased about yet another of his mistakes.

"Did you have any bootlaces with you to pull that Christmas tree, James, or was there nobody to give you any?" said Thomas cheekily. James stopped laughing, it was the most humiliating experience of his life having to use a bootlace to mend a hole in one of his coaches after he bumped them too hard. He seethed, while Edward fought the temptation to chuckle.

"I did not need any silly bootlaces to deliver this tree, or anything else, I will have you know! I will also have you know that it's time for you to fetch me my coaches," and he puffed away to be turned round for his next passenger train. Then something else caught Thomas' attention. He saw a man and woman together on the platform. The man wrapped his arms gently around the shivering woman to seemingly keep her warm.

"I love you, sweetheart," said the man. "I love you too, dear," the woman smiled.

Then Thomas watched as the couple kissed each other gently. He had not seen such a thing before, but it really made him think.

"Edward," he whispered. "What are those two doing?"

Edward looked to the couple. "Those are a couple in love, Thomas," he replied.

"I…I don't understand…" said Thomas.

"There are many things you don't know and understand yet," said Edward. "But don't worry. As time passes, you'll learn a lot and discover a lot…and I think there is a chance for you to end up in love someday. Maybe, one day, a beautiful, kind engine will find her way to Sodor, meet you and love you. She may just be the angel you're looking for, she could be your own angel. I sure hope so." Thomas thought very deeply about what Edward just said, but he still didn't understand as he left his trucks in the yard and shunted James' coaches to the platform.

That night as he backed into his berth between Edward and Henry, Thomas was still thinking about what Edward told him. Thomas looked at the stars for quite a while, thinking about the angel he saw on that tree at Knapford.

"My own angel..." he mumbled to himself, wondering what she would be like, if she was kind, if she was beautiful. He tried to understand love, but it was all too confusing for him to figure out now. He still wanted to know all about it if he could.

Finally, he decided to put the thought aside. "Forget it," he whispered. "Anyway, who would ever fall in love with me…a silly little engine who keeps making mistakes? There will never be a good match for me..." and he fell asleep, with a full mind and still feeling a little glum over seeing little cheer around him…

* * *

Back in the present, a question came to Emily. "Thomas…did you really feel that way about yourself and romance?" she asked.

"Uh…yes, I did, Emily," murmured Thomas.

"Thomas…" Emily said in her lovely gentle voice. "Everyone makes mistakes. You're not silly. Mistakes can help us learn…and you're my star."

"Well, Emily," said Edward. "I was right. Thomas did find that love, and you are a perfect match for him…then again, he hasn't done any better at listening to some of the things I've told him since then." Thomas simply looked down at his buffers.

"You are very right indeed, Edward," said Emily. "Thomas is my perfect match." And she blew a kiss to Thomas. Thomas chuckled lightly and went on with his story…

* * *

The next morning, Thomas woke up to find nothing had changed. Gordon was in a bad and stressed mood. "Hurry up, Thomas, and go and collect my coaches, I am a guaranteed connection, I pull the most important train on the railway and I must not be late under any circumstances!" he thundered, and he groaned as he made his way to Knapford Station. Thomas sighed and sadly followed Gordon to the station.

Thomas shunted the express coaches into the station where Gordon was already impatiently waiting to depart. "Hurry up, you!" he grunted. "Have some festive spirit," said Thomas. "I don't have time to think about "festive spirit," I have far more important things to worry about!" and once the guards whistle blew, Gordon was out of the station with the _"Wild Nor' Wester"_. The Fat Controller saw Thomas looking miserable.

"Cheer up, Thomas," he said. "What dampens your Christmas spirit?"

"Edward told me all about what Gordon has to do…and how it makes him forget to celebrate the holidays," explained Thomas. "I just want him to see more of the joy and merry feelings this holiday can bring."

"Don't worry too much, Thomas," smiled the Fat Controller. "I have a special task for you…starting tonight, you are to deliver Christmas mail all across Sodor every night for the holidays."

Thomas was very pleased to be given this job. "Oh, thank you, sir!" he whistled. "But first, your snowplough is repaired, you will need to go to the Steamworks to have it refitted, and this time it will stay fitted, no arguing," said the Fat Controller. Thomas wasn't very pleased to be given this news.

Begrudgingly, Thomas made his way up to Crovan's Gate to have his snowplough refitted. As he entered the Steamworks he greeted by his arch nemesis. He glared long and hard at it before he moved into place. The fitters, his driver and fireman all helped with Thomas' snowplough. As they lowered the plough into position, it missed Thomas' buffer beam...quite badly.

"Right, well, we'll have to try that again," laughed his driver. Thomas wasn't seeing anything funny about it.

"You big, horrid, awkward thing! This means war! You hear me?!" But of course the snowplough didn't reply.

"You done?" asked the fireman, plainly.

"...Yeah, just about..." murmured Thomas.

Eventually, they got the snowplough fitted, and straight away, Thomas could feel the weight and strain on his buffers. He wanted it off immediately. _"Where's the nearest wall I can crash it into?"_ He thought to himself. But then he remembered getting stuck in the snow. He didn't want to have a repeat of what happened before, so with a deep sigh, Thomas made it back to Knapford with the snowplough undamaged.

But as Thomas made it back into the yards, he remembered the special job the Fat Controller had given him and suddenly, Thomas felt a little nervous. Being carefree and not learning everything yet, he still feared making another silly mistake. Luckily, Edward had just arrived.

"Edward," called Thomas. "The Fat Controller just told me to deliver the mail for the holidays. I don't want to be silly with my mistakes."

"Don't worry, Thomas," smiled Edward. "The more you think about making mistakes, then the more likely you're going to make more mistakes. Just relax and stay calm and try to focus on doing your job. Your mail trucks are right on that siding, ready for you to take them out tonight." Thomas looked at the red mail wagons in the siding close to Judy and Jerome, the Breakdown Train.

Thomas continued on with his work for the rest of the day, thinking about the mail train...and trying not to make another mistake, until at last night fell and it was time for Thomas to take the mail for the first time.

"OK. Keep on time, keep on time," he whispered to himself as he set off. Pulling the mail seemed like a simple enough job for Thomas, but he also knew the mail system was very important and had to keep on schedule with little to no confusion. At the first station, Thomas stopped and let the workmen unload some of the bags full of letters or parcels.

Thomas felt a little nervous about making any mistakes or being late. Then it happened. The guard says that Thomas was too impatient. Thomas says he was sure he heard a whistle anyway. He started off again…before all the mail for that stop was unloaded. The workmen called after Thomas, but he was so busy concentrating on his schedule, he didn't hear them, until his driver applied the brakes and made Thomas stop.

"Stop, Thomas! They haven't finished unloading the mail yet!" called his driver.

"Oh no!" wailed Thomas. "I'm sure to get into trouble now!"

The rest of the mail was unloaded, and this time Thomas was clear to depart. At the rest of the stations, he managed to get the rest of the mail delivered on time with no confusion. But he still worried. "What will the Fat Controller say?"

He returned to Knapford Station and saw him waiting on the platform. Thomas was terrified of what the Fat Controller was going to say when he heard he had made another mistake. "I cannot tell a lie, sir…I left early at the first station with the mail! I was trying not make anymore mistakes and cause more confusion and delay than I already have. I'm really sorry, sir."

"Well, Thomas," said the Fat Controller. "I'm glad you had the courtesy to own up and tell me the truth. We all make mistakes, it's only natural. I know you're still young and not as experienced as the other engines, but by trying too hard to not make mistakes you put pressure on yourself and that causes you to make even bigger mistakes…even so, the rest of the mail was still delivered to all their proper destinations on time, and I am proud of you, but you need to relax and put your previous mistakes behind you and learn from them. Once you do, then you will be a responsible, reliable and really useful engine."

"Yes, sir, thank you, sir, I will try, sir," said Thomas.

The days passed, Christmas was coming closer and closer. Thomas was growing more and more confident. He delivered the mail on time every night. Each night was simply spectacular. It was never too dark, his lamp brightened up his journey, as well as the many luminous signs around the island, and of course the moon. Every inch of the Sudrian countryside was covered in snow and in the night the snow sparkled like jewels in the stars.

Sometimes he finished early, sometimes he kept working through the night into morning. Of all the people he delivered mail to, the family he enjoyed the most to deliver mail to was Mr. and Mrs. Kyndley and their daughter. They were very cheerful and kind people who enjoyed watching the trains.

Every few days, snow would be falling lightly around the line, making Thomas feel happier for Christmas, but whenever he came back to Knapford Station in the early hours, he would see Gordon, still looking stressed with more passengers.

"I wish I could just lift his spirits," said Thomas. "And if only Tidmouth Sheds had a tree for this holiday…"

Eventually, the night before Christmas Eve arrived. Thomas didn't have much post that night and returned to Tidmouth in the early hours of the morning.

His driver said, "We must start early again for more mail. Goodnight, or is it good morning, Thomas?" Thomas liked a joke and laughed lightly. With that, his driver and firemen returned home. But that night while Thomas slept, strong winds blew along the island. There wasn't much snow, but the wind was so strong, some telephone lines blew over and knocked out communication.

The next morning, it was Christmas Eve. Thomas was just waking up when his driver and fireman arrived early as planned.

"Alright, Thomas," they said. "We have one more mail run to complete before Christmas, but first, the Fat Controller has a special assignment for us."

"Right," said Thomas. "Christmas Eve is finally here. I hope we can do something merry for Gordon and Tidmouth…" When Thomas arrived at Knapford Station, he saw the Fat Controller there.

"Thomas," he said. "You must collect a shipment of presents from Brendam Docks. They are to be delivered to the Children's Hospital. Now you must be careful. Strong winds last night have knocked over a few telephone lines. If there is any trouble, we won't be able to call for help."

"I'll be safe, sir," said Thomas. "I'll make sure no accidents occur." And Thomas set off, feeling more excited. He liked pulling the presents train for the children. But as he went along the line, he saw something covered in snow right on the tracks. Thomas slowed down carefully and came closer. It turned out, it was a pine tree that had fallen over in the night…right on Gordon's Express line.

"The telephones won't work!" exclaimed Thomas. "We can't call for help!"

"I'll run back and give the warning," said Thomas' guard and he took off back to Knapford Station. But as he finally got there...

"Express coming through!" Gordon had already set off with the express. It was too late. Breathlessly, the guard ran onto the platform and ran into the Fat Controller's office. "S-s-sir! T-t-there's an e-emergency!" he panted heavily.

"Goodness gracious, man, what on earth is it?" demanded the Fat Controller.

Meanwhile Thomas couldn't just wait for the guard to come back, he knew Gordon would be well on his way by now, so he had to find help now.

"We've got to help him now!" said Thomas.

"But Thomas…the presents at the docks," said his fireman.

"Forget the presents for now!" said Thomas. "Gordon's passengers could be badly hurt!" He rushed further down the line to find help. Fortunately, he found Terence the Tractor wearing a plough himself clearing some snow on the road.

"Terence!" called Thomas. "I need your help…Gordon needs your help! There's a tree blocking his line. Can you clear the line?"

"Certainly, Thomas," said Terence. "Show me the way." So Thomas led him back to the tree, while his fireman ran to the nearest signalbox to alert the signalman. But as he finished telling the signalman, Gordon thundered through with his wheels pounding the rails, "Hurry, hurry, hurry!" he bellowed, he went too fast for the signal to switch him onto another line. Now all hope of stopping Gordon was resting on Thomas and Terence.

"Please, Terence. Pull as hard and as fast as you can! Gordon could come along any minute!" whistled Thomas.

"Don't worry, Thomas, I'll try me hardest," said Terence. Thomas' driver and Terence's driver hitched a chain to the tree and then to Terence. Terence began to pull but struggled hard to move the tree. His tracks slipped a few times until he slowly started to move the tree...when Thomas heard a low whistle.

"Oh no!" cried Thomas. Far down the line, Gordon was speeding towards them with the express.

"Pull, Terence, Pull!" shouted Thomas. Terence tugged harder and harder, slowly moving the tree further away from the line, but Gordon was getting closer and closer. At last he came into view.

"Gordon!" wheeshed Thomas. His driver ran up an started waving his red flag to slow Gordon down. He saw Thomas and Terence up ahead on the track. "Get out of the way! Express coming through!"

"Stop, Gordon!" shrieked Thomas. Gordon then saw Thomas' driver waving the red flag, then he saw the tree on his line. Finally realising the danger, Gordon shut off steam slammed his brakes hard on, groaning as he tried to stop. Terence kept pulling, the tree was almost cleared from the line. As Gordon came closer, Thomas grew more worried, he shut his eyes tightly and prepared for the worst...

At last, with one final tug, Terence cleared the line…just as Gordon shot past, his brakes shrieking against the rails, sending sparks everywhere. Thomas sighed with relief as Gordon stopped and slowly reversed back to him and Terence.

"Terence!" he gasped. "You…you saved me…and my passengers…I…"

"Don't thank me, Gordon. It was Thomas who warned me and led me here to clear the line," said Terence.

Gordon looked at Thomas with surprise and awe. He didn't think Thomas would risk delaying the present's delivery for the children just to save him and his passengers.

"Thomas...you chose to save me and my passengers instead of collecting the children's presents...why?"

"Christmas is not just about presents and being really useful…it's about putting others before you and helping your friends," said Thomas.

"I...I..." Gordon stammered, but remained silent as he slowly continued on his way. Thomas had expected Gordon to express thanks and gratitude, but then he heard another whistle. Edward arrived with Judy and Jerome. Then Thomas saw the Fat Controller in Edward's cab. Everyone was surprised to see the tree cleared already.

"I saw the tree blocked on Gordon's line, sir," said Thomas. "I'm sorry for delaying the presents, but I had to save Gordon and his passengers."

"There's nothing to be sorry about, Thomas," said the Fat Controller. "What you did was much more important than collecting the presents. I'm very proud of you for saving Gordon's passengers. Once again you have proven yourself to be not only a really useful engine, but a hero as well. Of course, Terence deserves recognition for his efforts as well. For your brave efforts you both receive a special reward, a fresh new coat of paint for both of you, part of my Christmas present for you."

"A new coat of paint? Oh, thank you, sir, that's very kind of you, sir!" said Terence happily.

Soon, Jerome and Judy lifted the tree onto a flatbed. Thomas watched this and suddenly had a question.

"Sir, what's going to happen to that tree?" he asked.

"It's a surprise," said the Fat Controller with a wink as he and Edward set off with the tree and Jerome and Judy.

"Thomas, the presents," said his driver.

"Of course," said Thomas. He set off to the docks and the presents were ready and waiting for him. Once they were loaded to his train, Thomas set off to deliver his loads for Christmas. Despite being late, Thomas explained everything to the stationmaster, who was impressed with Thomas' usefulness.

Eventually, Thomas finished delivering all the presents and after heading to the Steamworks he returned to Knapford Station with smart new gleaming coat of paint. Gordon was there waiting for him.

"Thomas..."

"Gordon..."

There was a long silence before Gordon spoke again. "Thomas?" he said. "I can't thank you enough for saving me and my passengers…and telling me what Christmas is about. I was just rather stressed because I wanted to keep all my passengers on schedule. I wanted to be sure they'd be there for their families at Christmas."

"I understand, Gordon," smiled Thomas.

"I will admit that...perhaps my pride may be my biggest enemy...only perhaps," the big engine admitted.

"Well...I can't seem to imagine you any other way," said Thomas. "That's the way you are." He was sure that hidden somewhere in his heart there was a softer side to Gordon.

Soon, both blue engines returned to Tidmouth Sheds, and what Thomas saw made him gasp in delight. The sheds were decorated with lights and garlands. It looked lovely, but something else caught Thomas' eye. The pine tree which Edward took away earlier was turned into a lovely Christmas tree, and right beside the tree, a Christmas choir.

The Fat Controller was there, ready to announce something to his five engines, Thomas, Edward, Henry, Gordon and James.

"Ladies, gentlemen and engines, this is a thank-you for all the hard work my engines have done," he smiled. Thomas couldn't believe what he was seeing. For quite some time, he felt miserable that Tidmouth Sheds didn't have a Christmas look, but now he thought it looked better than he could have imagined it.

"Merry Christmas, Gordon," Thomas whistled.

"Merry Christmas," Gordon replied. And then, the choir began to sing for the engines, who decided to join in as well.

 _"Hark! The Herald Angels Sing,_  
 _'Glory to the newborn King!'_  
 _Peace on earth, and mercy mild_  
 _God and sin is reconciled._

 _Joyful all ye nations rise,_  
 _Join the triumph of the skies_  
 _With angelic host proclaim_  
 _Christ is born in Bethlehem!_

 _Hark! The Herald Angels Sing,_  
 _'Glory to the newborn King!' "_

Thomas was impossibly happy with his first Christmas on the Island of Sodor. He had hoped it would be nice, but he didn't ever think it would be this wonderful. He would never forget this special time…

* * *

Once again in the present, Thomas spoke. "So, there you are. That's the story of my first Christmas on Sodor."

Percy and Toby were amazed and Emily was absolutely touched by this story.

"Aww…" she cooed. "That was such a wonderful way for your life on Sodor to open up even more," she said.

"Thomas?" said Gordon. "I…I may have forgotten several lessons over the years…but one of the things I've tried to never forget was what you did that Christmas. And you showed us what Christmas is really about."

Thomas didn't know what to say to this. Gordon almost never spoke like this, and what he said next made Thomas' heart stay still for a moment.

"Merry Christmas, Thomas," he smiled.

"Merry Christmas, Gordon," said Thomas. Then he remembered. "Come on, Percy, we're off to Ulfstead Castle. The Christmas Party is due," he said.

"Of course, Thomas!" said Percy. "We must be off." Percy turned to the right line on the turntable, then Thomas followed. He couldn't wait to see how happy Glynn would be on his first proper Christmas in many years.

"See you later, Thomas. Merry Christmas!" called Emily.

"Merry Christmas, Emily!" called Thomas as he and Percy set off for the yards to collect Annie and Clarabel. Both coaches were happy to see their engine come by to pull them to the castle.

"Merry Christmas, your ladyships," said Thomas.

"Merry Christmas, Thomas," said the coaches. Then Thomas and Percy set off for the castle. When they arrived, they saw Marion, Millie and Stephen there too. They were happy to see Thomas again.

"Bonjour, Thomas, bonjour, Percy," greeted Millie.

"Hello, Millie," said Thomas. "Hello, Stephen," added Percy.

"Glynn will come soon," said Stephen.

"I'm just happy the Earl was able to help him," said Thomas. Sure enough, at that moment, Glynn had just steamed proudly up the hill towards the estate with the Fat Controller.

"I must say, Glynn, you look as splendid as the day I built you!" said the Fat Controller happily.

"Thank you, sir, I feel it!" replied Glynn, who couldn't be happier to be back in service. As he chuffed into the estate he suddenly saw a familiar face. "Oooh, there she is! That's the engine who found me!" It was Marion, by herself next a big Christmas tree. Glynn cleared his throat. "Hello, nice to see you again!"

"Oh, it's you! I didn't recognise you with all those decorations!" Marion thought the voice that called her belonged to the Christmas tree, she thought it her "magic talking tree," completely unaware that Glynn was the voice of the tree and right beside her. Glynn therefore decided to just move along and take no notice of Marion while she continued to talk to the tree. "I thought you disappeared, but I suppose you planned to come here all along, you being a Christmas tree and all and you look more magical than ever now with all those Christmas lights!"

In the castle, the engines heard a whistle nearby. Thomas looked and there was Glynn and the Fat Controller.

"Welcome to Ulfstead Castle, Glynn," said the Earl. "And thank you, Thomas for rescuing our Christmas Coffee Pot! Another engine working here at the castle is the best present I could have wished for!"

Stephen heard this and wondered what the Earl meant, but still felt merry all the same…

"Merry Christmas, one and all!" said the Earl.

"Merry Christmas!" whistled everyone. "Thank you, all!" cheered Glynn. "This Christmas is perfect for me!" Glynn thought this was the best Christmas for him to come back to after so many years and he had Thomas to thank forever for that.

* * *

To the person who waited so long for this story, (I'll spare you the embarrassment and keep you're name a secret) it's finally here, and I hope it lived up to your expectations, but more importantly I hope you enjoyed it, as well as your favourite Christmas song being used as well. It's my Christmas present to you, and everyone else, I hope everyone enjoyed this one, we put a lot of time and effort into making this story so we could get it right, the Season 20 episodes, "The Christmas Coffeepot" and "Over the Hill" helped give us more inspiration. Speaking of the latter, that's where the next story comes in. Now though, I want to thank you all for reading this and of course I want to wish each and everyone of you a Happy Christmas. I'll see you all after the holiday with your, "Late Christmas Gift."


End file.
